A good day off
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Darry is worried about having a boring day off.  Then someone comes over and that worry gets washed away


The slow click of the minute hand on the clock was the only thing that could be heard through the Curtis living room as Darry walked into the room. Doing a survey of the room he nodded that no one was on the couch and headed to the kitchen. Starting a small breakfast he hummed to himself to break the stifling silence. Normally he would be gone at work by now, but with getting a promotion that paid really good money, he was able to quit the second job. So day's off were something he was still very much getting used to, he liked them well enough, but doing so much for so long them nothing, kinda got to him at times.

After making the food he sat down and ate it slowly, reading the paper that he held with one hand. Trying to stall the eating process as long as possible, it still only took him about fifteen minutes to eat. Getting up he washed his plate and the pan he had used to make the eggs and sausage. Just as he dried his hands the front door slammed open and shut, making him smile. There was only one person that came in like that and his day off was just about to get a whole lot better.

"Dallas," Darry said, walking into the living room.

"Darrel," The blond male said, shucking his shoes and coat off.

"What have I said about coming into my house that way?"

"And haven't I told you, you can fucking deal with it?"

"Now I don't like that tone," Darry said, crossing his arms.

"To fucking bad," He said, stepping forward with each word.

"I don't like that tone either,"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

A smirk graced Darry's features as he uncrossed his arms and grabbed the back of Dallys head, pulling their lips together. The shorter male smirked and kissed Darry back, pushing him back wards till his back hit the wall. Darry made a small groan as his back his the wall and pulled Dally close, one arm around his neck; his other hand pulling their hips together. Both males growled out a moan as their clothed erections rubbed together.

"Fuck Darry," Dally growled as the older male fisted his hair and pulled his head to the side.

Moving his lips to Dally's neck he kissed the skin roughly before biting into the skin. Pain and pleasure blossomed through Dally as the other male sucked on the spot, the skin already turning purple.

"I plan on it," Darry said huskily into Dally's ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Darry smirked and picked Dally up by the thighs and moved in the direction of the bedroom. Dally's lips were on his the whole way, only leaving the males when he was tossed onto the bed. The older male closed and locked the door real quick and stripped off his shirt. Climbing onto the bed he tugged Dally's shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Leaning down Darry took one of the blond males nipples in his mouth as he pinched the other semi hard.

Dally cursed at the ceiling as Darry's teeth nipped at the small bud, his hips moving near on their own.

"Someone's excited," Darry said, moving down more and undoing Dally's pants.

"Not my fault you're so fucking hot,"

Darry smirked and pulled the males lower clothing off, leaving him completely naked on the bed. The blond male groaned and gasped as Darry's mouth suddenly was around his arousal.

"Damn Dare," The blonds fingers found their way into Darry's hair.

Dally's moans rang out more and more as Darry's mouth worked over him, his hands rubbing Dally's inner thighs.

"Stop with the fucking foreplay and just fuck me already," Dally growled.

The dark haired male sucked once or twice more and let go of him with a small pop and standing up. Making quick work of his pants he grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and popped it open.

"Do I need to prep you any?"

"No, just get in me,"

A shiver racked its way down Darry's back. He made quick work of getting his cock lubed up and tossed the bottle back in it's home. Moving between Dally's legs, he hooked the males legs over his arms. Leaning over him, he pressed his cock into Dally slowly. Dally hissed and moaned as Darry pressed fully into him.

"Fuck you feel amazing," Darry moaned out.

"Now who has the mouth?"

Darry just smirked and started moving in and out of his lover, their moans starting to mingle with each others.

"Yea, fuck yes," Dally moaned, digging his nails into Darry's shoulders.

The older male groaned in pleasure, spreading Dally's legs further to go deeper into Dally. As the head of his cock brushed over the blonds prostate, Dally's moans took on a new level of volume.

"God Dally," Darry panted out, sweat dripping down his forehead, pleasure building more and more. "Touch your self,"

Dally moaned at the command and reached down wrapping his hand around his own erection. Pumping it in time with Darry's thrusts it didn't take much time at all for him to get close.

"Fuck Darry," He yelled out as the orgasm hit him.

The tightening muscles of Dally made the older male moan and a few more thrusts later, he was coming as well.

After both males were done with the aftershocks of pleasure, Darry pulled out and grabbed a towel that was on the floor. Cleaning them both up Darry tossed the towel in his hamper and flopped back on the bed. Dally shifted and grabbed his pack of cigarettes out of his pants and lit one up.

"You know, that is always a dead give away that we fucked," Darry said, looking at the blond.

"What is?" Dally asked, cocking an eyebrow and blowing out a smoke ring.

"When my room smells like cigarette smoke,"

"Maybe they think that you just decided to take up smoking?"

"Pony may never use his head and Soda dropped out, but that doesn't mean either of them are that dumb Dally,"

"Yea, but do you care?" The blond asked.

"Not really,"

"Then you are complaining because?"

"Because I can,"

~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~

Smut and whatnot

This was asked for by someone over on DeviantArt

S. E. Hinton owns the boys.

I still feel like hell, but I'm getting my stuff done

That's all that matters


End file.
